forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerate
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nulvarl Empire Category: Nymean Planets Gerate is a moderately populated planet in the Nymean Ascendancy in the inner regions of that sector near Nulvar. It was once inhabited by the Buixei before being dominated by the Nulvarl. Terrain The planet is mostly forested though there are ice caps at the poles. Its small land area of 6% limits growth and promotes fishing and other water based industries. The woods from Gerate are a favorite of many Nymean species and are prominent in upper class houses and institutions. The temperature is mostly mild and temperate from the ocean breezes. Only one continent exists though several large island chains are scattered along the equatorial regions. The planet is a small one and has a moderately fast orbit and rotation. Population The native species, the Buixei, lived on the planet for millennia before the Nulvarl conquered them in 342 BBY and wiped them out over the next decade. For centuries, the Nulvarl were the only species on the planet, but in recent years, others have emigrated there. The capital of Suiciv has 4 million of the 430 million inhabitants and is the center for exportation of the various fish and lumber that is sent around the Ascendancy. Several dozen smaller cities litter the main continent and some of the larger islands. For the most part, the planet is rural as various lumber camps require large amounts of land to operate. History The Nulvarl first discovered Gerate in 356 BBY and established contact with the native Buixei. The Buixei numbered over 300 million at the time and resented the Nulvarl attempts to settle the planet. The Buixei War broke out in 345 BBY between the two species. For three years, battles raged all over the planet and in space. By 342 BBY, the Nulvarl defeated the last major Buixei army and won the war. For ten more years, the Buixei resistance angered and frustrated the Nulvarl conquerers with their tenacity. The Buixei were masters of forest combat and wore down on the Nulvarl armies. In the end, it the situation was hopeless that the resistance could be put down so the Nulvarl decided on a new tactic. In 332 BBY, little more than ten years after "winning" the Buixei War, the Nulvarl deployed an additional half million soldiers to the planet with a single purpose. The results were catastrophic and decisive. By the end of the year, over 95% of the Buixei population was wiped out in a series of brutal massacres. The remaining survivors were mostly young children who were kept as slave workers. Over the next twenty years, that generation grew old enough to have children of their own and to desire freedom. In a short lived revolt in 314 BBY, the Buixei were wiped out and the last thousands were forced to flee into the forests where they were constantly hunted. By 280 BBY, the species was extinct. In 267 BBY, the Nulvarl on Gerate declared independence from Nulvar and staged a successful war against them. Gerate operated as an independent planet until being reconquered by the newly formed Nulvarl Empire in 12 ABY. Since then, the planet has not seen a major attack on its surface. A space battle was fought during the War of the Areltsi Coalition, but the invaders were repulsed and the planet was spared invasion.